Inspector vs Writer
by KateB-fan
Summary: ¿Qué habrá pasado cuando Kate aceptó, finalmente, la invitación del Detective Inspector Hunt? Esta es mi versión. Espero que les guste! Epílogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a esta nueva historia. No creo que dure mucho, pero al menos será divertida. Siempre me he preguntado qué habrá sucedido cuando Kate, luego de rechazar la invitación del Detective Inspector Hunt, lo llamó para aceptarla... esta es mi versión, espero que les guste!**

 **Inspector vs. Writer**

Kate sonrió con algo de nostalgia cuando entró al bar del lujoso hotel donde el Detective Inspector Hunt había parado durante su estadía en New York. Ella había pasado un momento por su casa para cambiarse y lucía un vestido sencillo que ni siquiera era de fiesta…

No era que necesitara sentirse atractiva, pero sí lejos de todo lo que ella ostentaba en su carrera… y sobre todo, lejos de la 12, de las miradas y de Castle…

Su reacción a él había sido inmediata, ella acababa de rechazar una invitación a un trago con el detective Hunt sólo porque quería enfrentar a Castle y contarle sobre sus sentimientos… pero todo había salido al revés y encima a él lo único que parecía importarle era la rubia azafata con quien salía…

¿Por qué no podía ella divertirse y relajarse un poco? Kate necesitaba sentirse valorada otra vez… hacía años que la única persona que la valoraba era Castle, y ahora él se había cansado, con razón o sin ella y Kate se sentía desolada, incómoda, triste…

Y el inglés no estaba nada mal… y la haría olvidarse un poco de sus desdichas… y no lo vería nunca más, quizá… entonces no tenía nada de malo darle una oportunidad…

El detective levantó la mano y sonrió en forma encantadora cuando la vio…

-Pues… qué cambio, detective Beckett…

-Kate…- dijo ella y sonrió- no salgo mucho, pero cuando me decido, trato de olvidarme del trabajo…

-Eso está muy bien… en definitiva esa era mi idea… ¿qué quieres tomar?

-¿Café?- dijo y sintió una punzada en el corazón, café significaba algo muy distinto.

-Debería ser algo más divertido, creo yo… ¿champagne? Aquí tienen uno bueno…

-Bien… champagne entonces…- dijo y asintió mientras observaba sus rasgos al pedirle al hombre detrás de la barra dos copas. Quería, de alguna forma, justificar su salida con una fuerte atracción que no sentía tanto… pero era un hombre bastante atractivo… si tan solo ella no tuviese su corazón ocupado…

-¿Qué hizo que cambiaras de idea?- le preguntó mirándola de cerca y Kate sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Creí que… tendría una conversación pendiente con alguien… pero no pudo ser… y no es que fueras la última opción…

-Créeme… no me importaría para nada…- dijo él y ambos sonrieron.

-Es que… tú sabes… a veces las cosas son complicadas y…

-Estás pasando un mal momento con él…- dijo Hunt y sonrió cuando ella lo miró sin acreditar que él se hubiese dado cuenta.

-¿Tan evidente es?

-Algo… pero déjame decirte que él no se está portando bien contigo… y tú no te mereces esto…

-Bueno, no me conoces lo suficiente… lo he hecho sufrir bastante... de todas formas… no creo que estemos aquí para charlar sobre mi vida sentimental…

-No, por supuesto… si por mí fuera haríamos cosas más interesantes, pero sé que no estás en condiciones y lo lamento… porque eres un ser humano increíble… en todo sentido… quiero decir… me he dado cuenta de que además de hermosa tienes un dejo de tristeza que hace que quiera protegerte… y…

-Colin… no tienes idea de lo bien que me hace escucharte decir eso… por más que crea que quizás estás exagerando…

-Te prometo que no… y te propongo pasar un buen momento, hasta que tenga que irme…

-¿Un buen momento?

-Como te dije, sé que quizá no estás en condiciones, pero me sentiría un tonto si no te confieso que me gustaría invitarte a mi habitación y quedarme contigo hasta el último minuto en que tenga que irme…

-Colin… yo… no sé…

-Anímate Kate… esto será solo un momento y te prometo que te haré olvidar de todo lo malo…- dijo y se acercó a ella, deslizando una mano por su cara, acariciándola con suavidad.

De pronto Kate escuchó unas carcajadas que la distrajeron y giró la cabeza para encontrarse a unos pocos metros a Rick y su novia de turno, la azafata, que cuando la vio se quedó mudo y se tambaleó un poco…

Kate quiso esconderse pero supo que era demasiado tarde. Miró con desesperación a Colin buscando algún pretexto para irse y no lo encontró. Vio que el detective se desanimaba y sonreía con tristeza…

-Creo que el destino no está de acuerdo con mis planes…- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Beckett? ¿Acaso me sigues?- le dijo Rick con la voz algo distorsionada por el alcohol… Jacinda se había quedado un poco más atrás, tratando de comprender lo que ocurría…

-No, de hecho acepté una invitación de Colin a tomar algo… antes de irse…

-Entiendo… bueno… ¿quieren compartir la mesa con nosotros?- dijo desafiante, si algo no quería, por más que Kate no estuviese con él, era que estuviese con ese tipo, aunque solo fuera para pasar un momento agradable…

-Pues no sé… quizá teníamos otros planes…- dijo Colin y Kate se removió en su asiento, incómoda.

-Castle ¿podemos hablar un momento?- le dijo y lo arrastró hacia afuera, tratando de no llamar la atención pero fallando miserablemente.

Jacinda y Colin se miraron casi sin saber qué decir. La azafata sonrió. Esa detective Beckett tenía bastante suerte al estar rodeada de hombres tan apuestos…

-Hola… mi nombre es Jacinda…

-Colin Hunt… ¿así que eres azafata?

-Sobrecargo…

-¿En dónde trabajas?

* * *

Rick sintió un golpe cuando salieron al fresco de la noche. Por un momento se sintió aliviado de haber interrumpido la "cita" de Beckett con Hunt… pero eso lo dejaba en mal lugar y a juzgar por la expresión de Kate, no estaba agradecida de la interrupción…

-¿Qué pasa contigo, Castle? ¿acaso no puedes dejarme hacer mi vida en paz? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Aunque… aunque te parezca mentira es una casualidad… Jacinda está por irse en unas horas… vinimos a divertirnos un rato, es todo…

-Ya veo… ¿acaso ella también está tan borracha?

-Ella no bebe… además, entrará a trabajar en un rato… ¿cómo se te ocurre?

-¿Y tú? ¿Acaso conducirás ebrio para tener un accidente o caer preso?

-Tengo contactos en la NYPD, por si no estabas al tanto…

-Claro… sí…- dijo Kate enojada- quiero que te vayas y me dejes en paz… de verdad…

-¿Para que puedas hacerle la despedida al detective Hunt?

-Es posible…

-¿Te acostarás con él?

-Déjame en paz, Castle… yo no ando pregonando lo que hago con mi vida íntima…

-Pensé que no tenías vida íntima…

-¿Ves? A eso me refiero…

-Kate… ¿te acostarás con él?

-Es muy probable…- Kate sentía que despedía dagas por sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta… porque me siento en sintonía con él…

-¿No te importa que se vaya y no lo veas más?

-Esa es la mejor parte…

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste eso a mí?- dijo y ella quiso reír a carcajadas y luego dispararle.

-Ya basta, Castle… Jacinda debe estar preocupada…

-No creo… no debe saber ni siquiera quien soy… no tiene nada en el cerebro… por eso me gusta… porque es simple…

-Claro… bueno… te dejo, no quiero que Colin pierda el avión por mi culpa…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

* * *

Rick intentó alcanzarla cuando entró y cuando se acercó a ella, se quedó igualmente impactado al ver a Colin y Jacinda muertos de risa, hablándose al oído…

Kate sintió un dejo de celos y avanzó…

-Kate… es increíble, pero acabamos de darnos cuenta con Jacinda que estoy en su vuelo… y me aconsejó que pase por el sector vip, hay muchas cosas para aprovechar…

Jacinda miró a Kate y luego a Rick, que seguía sin comprender…

-Entonces… ¿ya te vas?

-Sí, lo siento… creo que calculé mal el tiempo y… bueno, como dije, el destino no está de acuerdo con mis planes…

-Bien… bueno… ha sido un placer conocerte y creo que es mejor así…- dijo Kate cuando se acercó a él.

-¿Nos vamos, Colin?- le preguntó Jacinda sonriente, mirándolo como si fuera a comérselo.

Colin se inclinó y besó los labios de Kate suavemente, a manera de despedida, sonrió con esa sonrisa que era tan natural en él y se fue caminando con Jacinda del brazo, que enseguida se puso en puntas de pie para decirle algo al oído que lo hizo reír…

Kate giró en redondo y se encontró con la mirada azorada de Castle…

-¿Soy yo o nos han dejado afuera?- dijo él sin dejar de mirarlos.

-Bueno… parece que el sector VIP fue más importante que la despedida…

-Me alegra que no te hayas acostado con él…- le dijo Rick.

-No entiendo por qué… además, creí que tú querías estar con Jacinda…

-Bueno… quizá ella es demasiado simple para mi gusto…

-Creí que de verdad te gustaba…

-Solo quería darte celos…

-¿Celos? ¿Por qué tendría celos yo?

-Por lo mismo que tendría celos yo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Y eso ¿por qué es?

-Porque quizá no podemos estar juntos… pero tampoco separados…- le dijo y suspiró.

-Sobre eso quería hablarte… pero mírate… eres un desastre… ¿viniste en auto?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y levantó las llaves de su Ferrari, alegre.

-Bien… vamos que te llevo…- le dijo ella y caminó a su lado, sin tocarlo…

Rick se acomodó en el asiento de su auto y cerró los ojos. Había comenzado a llover, aunque solo se trataba de una llovizna.

Kate arrancó el auto y entrecerró los ojos cuando sintió rugir el motor. Rick abrió los ojos y la miró.

Cuando el auto arrancó, Rick sintió algo de vértigo, pero la sensación era increíble…

Al llegar a su casa, Kate hizo el intento de dejarlo bajar solo y Rick la miró con desesperación…

-Perdí las llaves de mi casa…

-No… no puedes decirme eso… fíjate bien…- dijo y tanteó en sus bolsillos, a lo que Rick reaccionó entrecerrando los ojos, algo excitado.

-Kate…

-En serio… no las puedes haber perdido… ¿tu mamá? ¿Alexis?

-No están…- dijo él entrecortado- visitan universidades este fin de semana…

Kate puso los ojos en blanco y lo empujó a subir al auto…

-¿Adónde vamos?

-A mi casa…- dijo y Rick sonrió, entre sorprendido e ilusionado…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que pasarán la noche juntos... ¿podrán hablar lo que tienen pendiente? Veremos como sigue! Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como siempre, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de esta historia!**

 **Capítulo 2**

Rick siguió a Kate a los tumbos por el living cuando entraron y ella cerró la puerta de su casa…

-Te traeré unas mantas…- le dijo y él la tomó del brazo con rapidez y la detuvo.

-Espera…- le dijo y ella lo miró con incomodidad, la mirada de él siempre le había parecido intensa, pero el alcohol la volvía aún peor.

-Castle…- le dijo con impaciencia, tratando de salirse del encanto.

-Necesito un abrazo…- le dijo y no le dio tiempo a nada, la tomó en sus brazos y sumergió su nariz en su cuello, inspirando su aroma…

Kate se mantuvo estática, acariciando apenas la espalda de él, dándole tiempo y dándose tiempo para disfrutar de esa situación que nunca se habría podido imaginar…

Él se tomó su tiempo y cuando la soltó, la miró con una sonrisa…

-Dios… hueles increíble, Beckett… y no es tu perfume… eres tú…

-Gracias… sí… bueno…- dijo y lo alejó un poco… la incomodidad había vuelto.

-Gracias por cuidarme…- le dijo y Kate vio como caía lentamente en el sillón.

-Ya vengo…- le dijo y desapareció.

Volvió un momento después con una almohada y unas mantas. Él seguía sentado con los ojos muy abiertos y la miró acercarse…

-Eres hermosa…

-Aquí tienes…- le dijo sin hacerle caso a su comentario- descansa…- le dijo y giró para irse.

Rick la miró alejarse y suspiró. Kate tomó ropa limpia y se encerró en el baño para ducharse. De alguna manera quería quitarse toda esa pena que tenía… se sentía patética… había aceptado la invitación de Colin para sentirse mejor y lo había pasado horrible… y ahora toda esa situación, Castle en su casa… borracho, sin perder oportunidad de decirle cosas… ¿quién lo entiende?, pensó…

* * *

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, aunque su habitación estaba en penumbras, se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba revuelta y cuando se acercó, vio a Rick, abrazado a su almohada, ocupando, prolijamente la mitad de su cama…

-Castle…- protestó en tono apenas audible. Dejó la ropa sucia a un costado y se mordió el labio con impaciencia…

 _¿Ahora qué?_ Castle parecía totalmente dormido, ¿sería bueno despertarlo? Kate pensó en irse ella misma al sillón… lo había hecho un par de veces cuando había discutido con Josh, porque no toleraba dormir a su lado… y no era tan incómodo después de todo…

Cerró los ojos con impotencia cuando se dio cuenta de cómo se vería todo eso al día siguiente…

Rick se movió, girando su cuerpo en dirección a la puerta y Kate inspiró. Después de todo, esa era su cama y al día siguiente podría hacerse la sorprendida, él no recordaría nada…

Pero lo mejor de todo era que Rick se veía totalmente indefenso y no sería capaz de intentar nada… por desgracia…

Kate se acostó despacio, no quería que él se despertara por nada del mundo. Sintió su calor, a pesar de que estaban alejados y fantaseó con dormirse en sus brazos… pero sabía que eso era algo de lo que no habría retorno…

Cerró los ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa… ella estaba enojada con él… él le había hecho muchas cosas esos días… tenían que hablar… y lo harían… lo antes posible…

Lo sintió moverse y cuando abrió los ojos, lo vio a milímetros de su cara, sonriendo, aún dormido…

Se obligó a cerrar los ojos otra vez y tardó un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormida…

Cuando los volvió a abrir fue en el momento en que un rayo de sol la molestó en la cara y allí tomó consciencia de lo que sucedía, giró su cuerpo en dirección a Rick, esperando que se hubiese ido… sin embargo él estaba allí, boca arriba, todo destapado y luciendo, a través del bóxer, su erección matinal…

 _"Esto no puede estar sucediendo"_ pensó sin querer mirarlo demasiado pero fallando miserablemente…

Se levantó de un salto y dio la vuelta para taparlo. Él abrió los ojos y sonrió al verla, casi sobre él, arropándolo…

Y luego, casi inmediatamente tomó conciencia de la realidad… Kate lo vio en sus ojos, él estaba sorprendido, pero no gratamente…

-¿Beckett?- dijo y miró hacia todos lados- ¿qué? ¿qué pasó?

Kate se retrajo y se quedó mirándolo… no le salían las palabras…

-Pasó que no tenías las llaves de tu casa y estabas borracho, Castle… dormiste aquí… es todo…

-¿Dormí? Entonces no pasó nada…- dijo un poco más calmado y Kate no pudo discernir si estaba aliviado porque no había pasado nada o porque si había pasado y no lo recordaba iba a querer matarse…

-¿No recuerdas nada?

-Lo último es que estaba bebiendo champagne con Jacinda… nos divertíamos muchísimo… y… ahí estabas tú… con ese tipo inglés… nada más…

-¿Entonces no recuerdas como te dejó plantado la azafata para irse con el "inglés"?- le dijo con algo de orgullo, había aprendido a odiar a esa mujer.

-¿Quieres decir que mi azafata, se fue con el tipo que estaba contigo?

-Coincidieron en el vuelo…

-Y entonces me trajiste aquí…

-No tuve opción…

-Claro…- dijo él con desconfianza.

-Encima de todo lo que tuve que pasar ayer… lo único que me falta es que pienses mal de mí… te llevé a tu casa, Castle… y me dijiste que no tenías la llave… que no podrías entrar… podría haberte dejado durmiendo en el auto, a la intemperie y sin embargo te traje aquí…

-Y me quitaste la ropa… ¿y qué pasó?

Kate apretó los dientes para no golpearlo… ¿de verdad la creía capaz de aprovecharse de él?

-Te dejé en el sillón con unas mantas y cuando salí de ducharme estabas dormido aquí… me acosté a tu lado, tenías más alcohol que sangre corriendo por tus venas, supe que sería inofensivo que durmiéramos juntos… y te puedo asegurar que no pasó nada…

-Olvidaste contarme cuando fue que me quitaste la ropa…

-Creo que mejor iré a preparar café…- dijo y salió de la habitación.

Rick se levantó de un salto y se tomó la cabeza, la resaca era importante… sin embargo la siguió…

Kate lo miró parado a su lado, en bóxers y alzó la ceja…

-¿Puedes vestirte? Allí quedó tirada tu ropa…- le dijo señalando el sillón.

-¿Me explicarás que pasó?

-Ya te lo expliqué…

-No puede ser…

-¿Quieres que te mienta? Bien… aquí va… llegamos y cuando entramos, te me tiraste encima… quise defenderme, pero hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía sexo, así que te dejé avanzar… te quitaste la ropa y fuimos a mi cama… fue tanto, tanto lo que hicimos que te quedaste dormido y yo me vestí para inventar que no había sucedido nada… ¿ahora sí?

-Es mentira…

-Por supuesto… porque NO… PASÓ… NADA…- le dijo y le extendió una taza de café…

Rick aceptó la taza y bebió unos cuantos sorbos…

-Ahora… ¿puedes vestirte?

-¿Mi chica se fue con tu "inglés"?- le dijo mientras se agachaba a buscar su ropa.

-No puedes creerlo, ¿verdad?- le dijo ella divertida en cierta forma.

-Y terminé durmiendo contigo…

-Pero no pasó nada…

-No… no pasó nada… por supuesto…- dijo él y ella lo miró con ganas de matarlo.

-¿Por qué no asumes que es así, en lugar de insistir?

-Está bien…- dijo mientras abotonaba su camisa.

-Bien…

-¿Cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí, Kate?- le preguntó y ella achicó los ojos.

-¿Otra vez, Castle?

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero…

-Bien… parece que ahora sí estamos en la misma página…

-¿Quieres hablar?

-Solo si dejas de hacerme sentir como si tuviera la culpa de todo…

-Eso es difícil… créeme…- le dijo él y ella vio que la tristeza inundaba sus facciones… aunque no entendiera bien por qué…

* * *

 **Bueno, agradezco la aceptación de esta nueva historia, les prometo que pronto habrá más. Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Te escucho…- le dijo él cuando se sentó frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Me escuchas? ¿por qué mejor no me hablas tú de lo desagradable que te has puesto conmigo de un momento a otro?

-Ah… desagradable…- dijo con rabia.

-Por supuesto… todos estos meses… pensé que estábamos bien... desde que nos reencontramos… y de golpe, no sé lo que te pasa…- le dijo ella alzando el tono un poco.

-¿No sabes? ¿Estás segura? Yo creo que sí sabes… creo que lo sabes perfectamente…

-Castle…

-Eres una maldita mentirosa…- dijo y ella abrió los ojos como conectando con la realidad.

-¿Qué?

-Siempre supiste todo y te reíste de mí en mi cara… eso no se hace, Beckett…

-¿De… de qué hablas?

-Hablo de tu amnesia… me ocultaste todo este tiempo que era mentira… tú sabes exactamente TODO lo que pasó ese día… y yo soy un idiota que me tragué todo este estúpido tema de la amnesia…

Kate bajó la cabeza con impotencia ¿cómo se había dado cuenta él de todo?

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-¿Qué importa? Te reíste de mi todo este tiempo… ¿o fue lástima?

-Lo siento…

-¿Lo sientes? ¿sabes cuánto me costó poder decirte lo que sentía para que tú fingieras que no lo recordabas?

-Lo lamento… tú sabes que no estaba en el mejor momento de mi vida…

-Egoísta… eso es lo que eres… podrías haberme dicho, mira Castle, lo siento… no hay chance entre nosotros… yo no siento lo mismo…- dijo enojado- pero no… dime… ¿cómo hiciste para mirarme a la cara durante meses, sabiendo lo que siento?

-Me tardé tres meses en poder volver a hacerlo ¿lo olvidas? Pero te necesitaba a mi lado… y pude superarlo…

-¿Por qué no fuiste capaz de hablarme claramente? Soy un adulto, podría haber entendido…

-Porque no tenía nada que ofrecerte… necesitaba tiempo… te pedí tiempo, ese día en los columpios… te hablé del muro alrededor de mi corazón… ¿recuerdas?

-Me hablaste de tu felicidad… no de la nuestra…

-No entendiste nada… y decidiste lastimarme… ¿por qué no intentaste hablarme cuando supiste todo? ¿por qué elegir el camino más doloroso?

-Porque a ti nunca te importó nada…

-¿Quieres saber cuántas noches me quedé pensando en ti, al principio, cuando salías con una y con otra…? Fueron muchas… preguntándome si estaba bien todo lo que sentía, si algún día cambiarías… y cuando pensé que lo estabas haciendo… de repente sales con todo esto… tú me crees culpable por haberte mentido… por haberme escapado de lo que me habías confesado… yo hice lo que pude… en ese momento no podía ofrecerte nada… y te cansaste de esperar… puedo entenderlo… y ahora me siento en paz de haber podido aclararlo…

-Bien…- dijo él algo sorprendido con algunas de las cosas que ella había confesado.

Rick se levantó, la miró con algo de tristeza.

-Me alegra haber podido hablar…- dijo y bajó la cabeza.

-Lástima que hayamos llegado hasta aquí…- dijo ella.

-Sí…- dijo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya está? ¿te irás corriendo a buscar a tu azafata?

-Ya te lo dije… ella es menos complicada… lo pasamos bien…

-Pero se fue con el inglés… ¿recuerdas?

-Es cierto… con el inglés con quien habías decidido acostarte… qué mala suerte tienes…- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pues, tampoco es que estaba tan desesperada… yo no soy como tú…

-Claro que no…

-Hagamos algo… evidentemente tú no estás a gusto conmigo… y yo tampoco quiero volver a verte… y ya que hablamos todo lo que había quedado pendiente, ¿no crees que sería mejor dejar de vernos? Me refiero al trabajo…

-Como quieras…- le dijo con cansancio mientras la veía acercarse.

-Aunque sea podrías agradecerme que te brindé mi casa y mi cama aún sabiendo que te estabas portando mal conmigo…

-Tienes razón… gracias…

-Hasta siempre…- le dijo ella y extendió su mano para saludarlo.

Rick estiró su mano y tomó la de ella. Se quedaron mirándose con una mezcla de bronca y ansiedad…

Kate no supo en qué momento ocurrió, pero se vio encerrada entre la puerta y el cuerpo de él, que ardía sobre el de ella mientras sus manos la tomaban de la cintura para que no pudiera moverse…

Pudo sentir su respiración agitada, sobre sus labios y lo vio apoyar su frente sobre la de ella, reprimiéndose…

-No quiero sufrir más…- le dijo y Kate sintió que su boca se secaba cuando él se movió y sintió su erección sobre la parte baja de su abdomen- tú me has hecho sufrir demasiado con tu indecisión… pero también sé que no podré arrancarte de mi cabeza y mi corazón…

-Tú… tú también me has hecho sufrir… fingiendo que ya no te importaba…

-Sabes que eso fue por despecho… que me enamoré de ti desde el primer minuto en que te vi pero a ti no te importó…

-¿No me importó? Yo sentí exactamente lo mismo… pero te veía inmaduro, incapaz de sostener algo serio conmigo… además…- dijo y él no la dejó continuar porque atrapó sus labios con los de él…

Kate sintió que se quemaba con las sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Rick la apretó en sus brazos mientras se movía lentamente, disfrutando el beso, el roce de su cuerpo y se volvió loco cuando la sintió jadear placenteramente, al demandar el acceso a su boca y explorarla lentamente, decididamente…

Rick interrumpió el beso y cuando la miró a los ojos, la mirada de ambos había cambiado…

-Kate…- le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, estaba agitado, al igual que ella.

-Si quieres acostarte conmigo para saldar cuentas prefiero que no suceda…- le dijo ella.

-¿Por qué eres tan complicada?

-¿Yo?- preguntó ella.

-Tú… ¿entendí mal o me dijiste que sientes lo mismo que yo?

-No te equivocaste… pero también ambos reconocimos que es demasiado tarde…

-No puede ser tarde…- dijo él.

-Nos hemos lastimado demasiado…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y la miró, y luego miró sus labios, deseándolos otra vez…

-Y no podemos seguir lastimándonos…

-No…- dijo él y entrecerró los ojos.

-Entonces tenemos que decidir…

-¿Decidir?

-Me gustaría que pienses muy bien… si puedes perdonar todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros… y si yo también puedo hacerlo, quizá no sea tan tarde… pero debe ser algo hecho a conciencia… toda la vida nos manejamos por impulsos y ya no queda lugar para el error, porque nos lastimará más…

-Sí…- dijo él.

-Ahora ve a tu casa, dúchate, quítate la resaca y piensa… yo haré lo mismo… y luego, cuando todo esté pensado y claro, volveremos a hablar para decidir lo que sucederá de aquí en más…

-Es un trato…- dijo él algo más distendido.

-Bien…

-¿Podemos sellarlo con un beso? Para hacerlo más interesante, digo…

-No…- dijo ella y sonrió divertida cuando él se separó despacio, algo desilusionado.

-Te llamaré cuando haya aclarado mi cabeza…

-Bien… ¿podrás manejar lo de la llave?

-Me las arreglaré…- dijo él y la miró con interés antes de abrir la puerta para irse.

Kate se apoyó contra la puerta cuando él se fue. Cerró los ojos y tocó sus labios, aún sentía su cuerpo vibrar de emociones nuevas junto al de él…

Ahora solo tenía que esperar para ver qué decidía él… porque ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería… había podido confesar sus sentimientos, ahora tenían que perdonarse mutuamente y ver si podían salir adelante juntos…

* * *

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando escuchó su móvil, ¿acaso él la estaba llamando?

Vio que el número era desconocido y arrugó el entrecejo…

-Beckett…- dijo creyendo que se trataba de un caso.

-Kate…- dijo una voz masculina con acento inglés que ella inmediatamente reconoció.

-¿Hunt?- dijo algo sorprendida- pensé que estabas de regreso en Londres…

-Aún sigo en New York…

-¿Pasó algo?

-Pasó que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…

-¿Qué dices? Te fuiste con la azafata anoche, ¿recuerdas?

-Ella es muy simpática… pero la realidad es que me importas tú…

-Yo creo que esto… no… lo siento… en algún momento creí que podría dejarme llevar, pero estaba equivocada…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, y cortó la comunicación, incómoda…

* * *

 **Veremos como sigue esto! Espero que les siga gustando la historia! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Kate divisó su escritorio a la distancia. Se desilusionó porque creyó que lo encontraría ahí, listo para decirle que ya había pensado y solucionado todo en su cabeza y en su corazón…

Se obligó a pensar que quizás era demasiado rápido y trató de serenarse. Chequeó el teléfono por enésima vez… nada…

Espo la recibió con datos del caso en el que trabajaban y Kate tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para concentrarse…

En medio de la conversación, Kate vio que el detective se ponía serio, mirando hacia el corredor y decía en voz baja…

-¿Qué quiere este tipo? Pensé que no volvería…- y cuando Kate giró la cabeza, pensando que quizá se trataba de Rick, se dio cuenta de que el detective inspector Hunt estaba allí. Claro, no podía ser Rick.

-No tengo idea…- dijo y lo miró con algo de fastidio.

-Kate…- dijo y Espo lo miró achicando los ojos, esperando que Kate lo pusiera en su lugar. Ese tipo le parecía un asco… como si quisiera que todo el mundo cayera a sus pies.

-Espo… ¿podrías dejarnos?- le dijo y el detective asintió, antes de alejarse.

-Hunt… creí que había dejado todo claro…

-Sin embargo yo creo que podríamos hablar un rato…

-No creo que sea posible…

-Solo un café, Kate… además de hablar contigo, quiero pedirte disculpas…

-De verdad, no hace falta…

-Por favor… no te quitaré mucho tiempo…- insistió el rubio y Kate suspiró con cansancio.

Chequeó su móvil una vez más y se levantó para caminar al lado del detective. Fueron a la cafetería de la esquina, ella no pensaba ir más lejos…

* * *

Con un café humeante delante de ella, Kate trató de relajarse, cuanto antes todo se terminara, sería mejor…

-Te escucho…- le dijo al hombre, que solo se había limitado a observarla.

-En primer lugar, me disculpo… cuando vi aparecer a Castle me desilusioné, pensé que no tendríamos chances de nada y cuando te fuiste a hablar con él y la azafata me propuso irnos pensé que les haríamos un favor…

-Pensaste demasiadas cosas…- dijo y revolvió su café, sin reales ganas de disfrutarlo.

-Kate… con la azafata solo nos reímos un rato, es una persona divertida… pero cuando el vuelo se canceló, me di cuenta de que era una señal… nosotros debimos dejarnos llevar anoche… era bueno para ambos… era una ganancia neta…

-No… lo siento… pasaron demasiadas cosas anoche… yo no estaba segura de nada contigo… si me dejaba llevar me hubiese arrepentido… además…

-No me digas que pasaste la noche con ese payaso…- dijo y Kate sintió que el corazón se le contraía de dolor y bronca.

-¿Y si la pasé con él qué?

-Debes haberte aburrido bastante… estaba muy borracho…

-No es el sexo lo que me importa de Castle…- mintió, ella sabía que mentía, no es que le importara solo el sexo, pero no podía dejar de fantasear con eso… era la verdad…

-Entiendo… estás enamorada… pero a él no parece importarle…

-Hablamos… necesitábamos hacerlo…

-¿No te importa que ande con una y con otra? Ese tipo no cambiará…

-Escucha, Hunt… mi relación con él es mía y de nadie más… no me importa lo que pienses… pude hablar con él, ambos sabemos lo que sentimos… ahora sí…

-Ayer, cuando hablábamos y yo te proponía encerrarnos en mi habitación, noté que en un punto estabas dispuesta… no puede haber cambiado todo en unas horas…

-La realidad, es que me sentía mal, celosa, y hace tanto tiempo que no estaba con alguien que me demostrara algo de interés que estuve a punto de aceptar, eso es cierto… pero por suerte no fue así…

-Es una pena que no pueda convencerte… me quedaré hasta mañana, si tienes ganas, podríamos hacer algo…

-No, gracias…- dijo y se levantó.

Hunt le dio un último sorbo a su café y la siguió por la calle.

-Kate…- le dijo al llegar a la puerta de la comisaría.

-Hasta siempre…- dijo Kate sin mirarlo y él la tomó del brazo para que lo mirara.

Kate creyó que le diría algo, pero no fue así, él se inclinó y la besó allí, en medio de la calle. Ella no hizo demasiado ademán de soltarse, estaba sorprendida… y cuando se separó lo miró con algo de resignación…

-¿Kate?- escuchó y vio a Castle con dos cafés en la mano, la mirada triste, algo sorprendida.

-Castle…- dijo y se quedó petrificada.

-Ops…- escucharon decir a Hunt- lo siento…- agregó- sabes dónde encontrarme en caso de cambiar de idea…- le dijo a Kate y desapareció.

Rick la miró en silencio, por un lado quería salir corriendo, por otro, quería pedirle explicaciones… pero sentía asco… no podía entender como Kate, luego de haberse sincerado con él, había podido verse con ese tipo otra vez…

-Castle…- dijo ella con voz temblorosa- lo que acabas de ver no… no es lo que parece…

-¿No? Pues me confundió bastante…- dijo él, dolido.

-Lo siento… me llamó cuando te fuiste… y como lo rechacé, se apareció aquí… quería pedirme disculpas y la situación… se me fue de las manos… pero…

-Está bien… yo solo… nada… quería verte… dejarte este café… pero no… mejor me voy…

-Rick…- le dijo tomando el vaso y con la otra mano el brazo de él- el tipo vino a intentar convencerme de terminar con lo que habíamos empezado, yo me negué y me sorprendió dándome un beso… pero no significó nada… tú sabes que me pasan cosas contigo… lo hablamos, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, por supuesto… pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? No me gustó verlos… además, no parecías estar a disgusto… con el beso, digo…

-Porque me sorprendió, Rick… le dije de mil maneras que no quería nada y cuando creí que había entendido, me besó… fue raro… bizarro…

-Sí…- dijo él y bajó la vista.

-Escucha… desde que hablamos y nos sinceramos, he mirado mi móvil, esperando alguna noticia tuya… has venido hasta aquí… no dejemos que este tipo lo arruine…- le dijo en tono de súplica y él asintió.

-¿Ricky?- escucharon y vieron a la azafata acercarse corriendo con sus tacos altísimos hacia ellos.

Kate sintió que la furia la sobrepasaba… ¿acaso el destino se les había puesto en contra?

-Te he estado llamando… ¿dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó abrazándolo y casi tirando su café.

-¿Jacinda? ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Supuse que habías venido a trabajar… no me equivoqué, ¿verdad?

-Pero… ¿no te habías ido? Me dejaste y te fuiste con ese tipo ¿crees que no lo recuerdo porque estaba borracho?

La mujer miró a Kate y perdió la sonrisa.

-Lo que ocurrió es que Colin estaba en mi vuelo… fue una casualidad… y el vuelo se canceló… estuve tratando de encontrarte, pero no me contestabas los mensajes…

-Porque estaba conmigo…- dijo Kate y sonrió, Rick la miró y se olvidó del mundo- pasamos la noche juntos…

-¿Rick?- dijo la azafata sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

-Lo siento… yo… yo te he contado lo que siento por ella… y…

-También me dijiste que era imposible porque te había lastimado…

Kate alzó las cejas y los miró a ambos.

-Esta situación es demasiado incómoda…- dijo Rick y Kate quiso reír a carcajadas- Jacinda, ha sido un placer conocerte… pero con Kate… con ella quiero estar…

-¿Me estás dejando, Rick? ¿Así sin más?- dijo y Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-Lo siento…- dijo y miró de costado a Kate, tratando de que todo terminara rápidamente.

-Es una lástima…- dijo y miró con rabia a Kate antes de irse caminando.

* * *

Kate no pudo contener la carcajada cuando la mujer se alejó…

-Lo siento…- dijo cuando él la miró sintiéndose culpable- todo esto fue muy raro…

-Sí… lo fue…- dijo él intentando sonreír.

Se quedaron mirándose un buen rato, sin decir nada…

-Escucha…- le dijo él y la tomó del brazo, propiciando un poco más de cercanía- esto fue un desastre… yo… quería hablar contigo, verte un rato… ¿quieres que te pase a buscar y salimos a cenar?- dijo con la esperanza de que ella no estuviera tan incómoda.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo ella y sonrió, sonrojándose un poco.

-Bien… nos vemos más tarde…- le dijo y se inclinó para besar su mejilla con suavidad…

Kate quiso tomarlo de la cara y besarlo hasta cansarse, pero necesitaban darse tiempo, todo había sucedido, paradójicamente, muy rápido…

Él le sonrió y se quedó mirándola mientras ella subía las escalinatas hasta la puerta… y cuando estaba por irse, la vio girar sobre sus talones y levantar la mano para saludarlo…

¿Se habían acomodado las cosas definitivamente para que estuviesen juntos?

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, seguiré pronto con esta y las otras historias! Pido disculpas por no haber podido contestar las reviews, pero sepan que las leo y las disfruto como espero que disfruten de lo que yo escribo! Muchas gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Cómo va todo? Yo bien, algo triste porque aunque veo que siguen leyendo mis historias, no hay muchos comentarios, espero no estar decayendo en la calidad... en fin, lamento no poder constestar los mensajes, el tiempo es poco y prefiero dedicarlo para escribir...**

 **Espero que les guste este capítulo, sé que hay algunos a quienes no les hace mucha gracia esta historia... bueno, bueno, a leer!**

 **Capítulo 5**

Casi anochecía cuando Kate salió de la comisaría. El clima, a pesar del invierno, era bastante benigno y Kate se mordió el labio cuando vio que él la esperaba, apoyado en uno de los autos de policía estacionados…

Cuando la vio sonrió y levantó la mano. Ella apresuró sus pasos y se reunió con él, sonriente…

-¿Estás desde hace mucho?- le preguntó genuinamente preocupada.

-No… de hecho llegué hace 5 minutos…

-Casualidad…

-Tal vez… pensaba llamarte, pero saliste antes…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Adónde iremos?

-Eso depende de lo que te apetezca comer…

-Te preguntaba por si debería cambiarme… no pretendo ir a un lugar lujoso, pero quiero sentirme acorde…

-Si esto es una cita, entonces debería llevarte a un lugar un poco más arreglado, ¿no te parece?

-¿Una cita? Bueno… entonces, debería cambiarme… ¿me esperas?

-A no ser… que quieras que preparemos algo de comer… en tu casa…- intentó, no tenía nada que perder...

-Esa es una buena idea…- le dijo ella con los ojos centelleantes- perderíamos mucho tiempo mientras me cambio y me conozco, una vez que llego a casa luego de un día de trabajo… no tengo ganas de salir…

-Dejamos para otro día la cena afuera… ¿compramos algo de camino?

Kate asintió y abrió su auto para que él pudiera subir. Pasaron por el supermercado y compraron algunas cosas…

* * *

Cuando llegaron, el clima fue distendido, él comenzó a preparar todo, sintiéndose cómodo en la cocina de ella mientras ella se cambiaba…

Ella lo miró de lejos cuando entró a la cocina, estaba cortando la carne para cocinarla… se había arremangado la camisa y parecía distendido…

Se quedó mirándola, cada vez que ella usaba algo que dejaba al descubierto sus largas piernas, Rick sentía una especie de imán… y esa falda de jean desgastada y corta le facilitaba la observación…

-¿Te ayudo?- le preguntó ella frotando sus manos.

-¿Tomamos algo?- sugirió él.

-Serviré el vino ¿blanco?

-Estoy de humor para el blanco, aunque prefiero el tinto…

-El blanco se sube un poco… estaremos diciendo tonterías en un rato…

-Puede ser… aunque también lo hacemos sin tomar nada…- dijo él y sonrió.

Un rato después ambos reían a carcajadas mientras seguían preparando la comida y la copa de vino se volvía a llenar…

Se sentaron a comer bastante tarde y Rick ocupó el lugar a su lado, en la mesa…

-Te noto bien, tranquila…- le dijo él de repente, mientras comían, su mirada perdida en la de ella.

-Estoy muy bien…- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Yo también…

-¿Crees que es posible que logremos perdonarnos por todo lo que sufrimos?

-Dicen que el amor todo lo puede… ¿verdad?

-¿Tú crees que queda espacio para el amor, entre nosotros?- le preguntó ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-La otra noche dijimos que debíamos aclarar nuestras ideas… yo pensé mucho, Kate… muchísimo… cuando me enteré que sabías todo te odié… me sentí traicionado… quise castigarte, aunque en el fondo creí que no te importaría…

-Rick…

-Pero escucharte decir lo que te había pasado, el miedo que tenías, el hecho de que no podías ofrecerme una respuesta válida… yo… te entiendo… quiero decir… en un punto, a pesar de mi rabia, puedo entenderte…

-Eso me quita un gran peso de encima…- dijo ella y sonrió con los ojos húmedos- para mí fue difícil hacerme la tonta sabiendo lo que sentías, pero en un punto, cada mañana, al levantarme, eso me ayudaba a seguir adelante… creía que llegaría un punto en el que podría decirte, Rick… estoy lista…

-¿Sigues pensando lo mismo? ¿Qué no estás lista?

-Ni siquiera es eso ya… todo esto trascendió mi miedo… cuando te vi volver a las andadas supe que te habías cansado de esperarme y que no había más posibilidad entre nosotros…

-Solo… solo lo hice por despecho…

-Bueno… ya está… pudimos aclararlo y yo estoy en paz con eso…

-Yo también…- dijo y levantó la copa- brindemos por eso…- agregó y chocaron las copas.

-No dijimos tantas pavadas después de todo…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada feliz luego de terminar su copa.

Rick le sirvió un poco más y terminó la botella en su copa. Sus miradas quedaron suspendidas un momento mientras ambos terminaban de tomar.

* * *

Comieron lo que les quedaba, hablando despacio, sin dejar de mirarse y cuando terminaron, Kate se levantó para preparar café…

-Hey…- le dijo él cuando la vio tambalearse un poco y tomarse la cabeza.

-Parece que sí se me subió…- dijo y rió a carcajadas.

-No me digas que estás borracha, detective…- le dijo él.

-Borracha no… algo confusa…- dijo y le mostró el dedo índice con el que negaba, Rick sacudió la cabeza y la tomó en sus brazos para que no siguiera tambaleándose.

-Dios…- dijo cuando ella volvió a reír.

-No te irás a aprovechar de mí, ¿verdad?- le dijo y siguió riendo.

-Me encantaría… pero soy demasiado bueno…- le dijo y la llevó hasta el sillón- te prepararé un café…- le dijo y la dejó allí.

Rick levantó los platos y preparó un expreso bien cargado para darle… cuando llegó a su lado, ella dormía plácidamente, abrazada a su almohadón favorito…

-¿Será el destino?- preguntó Rick en voz baja, algo desilusionado.

Se sentó a su lado y bebió el café, no quería desperdiciarlo y sabía que ella no se despertaría para tomarlo…

Pensó en qué haría… por supuesto que no quería aprovecharse y que ella le echara en cara nada al día siguiente…

La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación, como pudo abrió la cama y le quitó las zapatillas. Volvió a observar sus largas piernas antes de taparla con la sábana y se quedó mirándola un rato… dormía apaciblemente, contenta, ajena a todo…

Se quitó el cinturón para no estar tan apretado y se acostó a su lado, vestido… así la miró dormir durante un buen rato, hasta que cayó rendido, él también…

* * *

Kate abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente y a pesar del dolor de cabeza por la resaca, sonrió. Él dormía a su lado, bastante incómodo, todo vestido y en mala posición para darle espacio a ella…

Inspiró y deslizó sus dedos por la barba apenas crecida de él. Rick abrió los ojos despacio, eran de un color tan claro que parecían transparentes…

-Esto se nos está haciendo costumbre…- dijo y sonrió ella.

-Lástima que sigue sin pasar nada…- le dijo él.

-Lo siento… Rick… yo…- dijo ella sintiéndose culpable- no creí que el vino pudiera afectarme tanto… supongo que no he descansado bien estos días… y también he pasado nervios… y…

-No digas nada… parece que entre nosotros, todo amerita tiempo… además estabas divertida anoche, no parabas de reírte… eso me gustó…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Gracias por quedarte a cuidarme…

-Lo hice… pero también me quedé por mí… es delicioso poder despertarme a tu lado… sobre todo cuando no me gritas…

-Mejor no me hagas recordar quién se enojó con quién el otro día… desconfiado…- le dijo ella alzando una ceja.

-Está bien… entendido…- dijo levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Kate miró el reloj de su mesa de noche…

-Dios… es tardísimo…- dijo ella y se levantó de un salto.

Rick la observó desde su posición, en la cama y la vio ir y venir…

-Lo siento, tengo una audiencia dentro de un rato…- le dijo y él se levantó.

-Te prepararé un café…

-Bien… te dejaré en tu casa de pasada…- le dijo ella antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Cuando entró en la cocina, vestida con un trajecito gris, su ropa favorita para ir al juzgado, él se permitió observarla…

-¿A quién tienes que convencer así vestida? Yo firmaría lo que sea...

-No bromees… siempre me visto así para las audiencias…

-Lo sé… te ves increíble…- le dijo él y ella lo miró de costado, algo avergonzada mientras tomaba su café.

Kate dio varias vueltas buscando unas carpetas y cuando estuvo lista, él la tomó de la mano y ella lo miró, algo perturbada…

-Lo siento… se me hace tarde…- le dijo sintiéndose culpable.

-¿Nos vemos luego, entonces?- le preguntó luego de besar con suavidad sus labios.

-Por supuesto… hoy no te me escapas, ni tampoco lo haré yo…- dijo ella y él alzó una ceja.

-¿Es una promesa?- le dijo él con voz de seductor.

-Prometido…- dijo y se animó a besarlo con suavidad- ¿te llevo?

-Mejor no llegues tarde…- dijo y cuando ella asintió y estaba por salir- Kate…

-¿Mmm?

-Te amo…- le dijo y ella inspiró hondo y sonrió, evaluando lo mal que se vería si no llegaba a la audiencia.

Finalmente cerró la puerta y caminó con pasos temblorosos hacia el ascensor.

-Dios… yo también te amo, Rick… tanto…- dijo en voz baja, ya habría tiempo de decírselo en persona… en un mejor momento…

* * *

 **Bueno, parece que las cosas van muy bien... veremos como sigue. Sé que voy algo lento en esta historia, pero estoy contenta con el resultado! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate dejó prolijamente colgado su tapado y luego se dejó caer en el sillón, se sentía agotada mentalmente… físicamente no tanto, pero la audiencia la había mantenido focalizaba demasiadas horas y ahora necesitaba relajarse…

Extrajo su móvil del bolsillo y lo miró, ella le había prometido a Rick que se verían esa noche y la idea le encantaba, aunque también la hiciera sentir dubitativa, como siempre…

 _Te amo_ , el recuerdo resonó en sus oídos y sonrió. Y cuando iba a pulsar el número 2 para llamarlo, vio la cara sonriente de él…

-Hey… acabo de llegar…- le dijo en voz baja, disfrutando de esa nueva intimidad que compartían.

-Hey… no quiero molestarte, pero…- dijo y ella supo que intentaba buscar una excusa válida y eso la hizo sonreír.

-Yo también quiero verte…- le dijo ella en tono comprensivo y se produjo un silencio- ¿Castle?

-Estoy aquí… intentando recuperarme de lo que me acabas de decir…- dijo en tono gracioso y ella volvió a sonreír.

-¿Acaso no era eso?

-Yo siempre quiero verte, pero pensé que estarías cansada…

-Estoy… mentalmente cansada y la resaca de hoy por la mañana no ayudó mucho…

-Um… pobrecilla…- dijo él y Kate sintió que no podría parar de sonreír.

-Pero nos hicimos una promesa… y…

-¿Quieres salir?

-De verdad lo único que querría hacer es meterme en la cama y dormir…

-Bueno…- dijo él y ella pudo apreciar su desilusión.

-Pero podría hacer un esfuerzo si traes comida thai… y no bebemos vino…

-Estaré allí en un rato…- dijo él y cortaron.

Kate se estiró un poco y decidió ducharse, quería estar en condiciones cuando él llegara…

* * *

El tiempo se le pasó volando y cuando se envolvía en su bata de toalla, escuchó el timbre…

Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, algo incómoda por no haber podido vestirse, pero después de todo era él, el hombre que la amaba y a quien ella amaba también, aunque no hubiesen tenido un encuentro íntimo aún…

Cuando abrió la puerta, con el cabello goteando y la bata recién ajustada, lo vio abrir la boca y se mordió el labio…

-Lo siento… perdí la noción del tiempo cuando me duchaba…- dijo y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar…

El intentó disimular el efecto que le causaba verla así y se dejó caer en el sillón, dejando sobre la mesilla los paquetes de comida…

-Si me esperas un poco, me iré a cambiar…- le dijo algo incómoda.

-Por mí no lo hagas…- dijo y ella lo miró con intención- tengo hambre… pero si te sientes incómoda…

-No… no… está bien…- dijo ella y sonrió, sentándose a su lado.

Él abrió los paquetes y extrajo las bandejas para que ella pudiera empezar a comer…

-Qué tonta soy… traeré algo para tomar… ¿quieres cerveza? Yo tomaré agua…

-Agua estará bien… - le dijo él y la vio moverse por su casa, con gracia, más distendida que nunca…

-Aquí tienes…- dijo extendiéndole un vaso mientras dejaba una jarra de agua fría frente a ellos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bien… pero no quiero hablar de trabajo…

-¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Pues… no lo sé… ¿qué has hecho hoy?

-Escribí un poco… el resto del tiempo te eché de menos y pensé posibles excusas para llamarte…

-No necesitas una excusa para llamarme…

-¿No?

-Yo siempre quiero hablar contigo…- dijo y se ruborizó- quiero decir… me agrada hablar contigo y no creo que necesites un motivo si quieres llamarme…

-Lo tendré en cuenta…- dijo él y sonrió. Comió un par de bocados y se puso de pie, tomó su móvil y se alejó un poco. Kate continuó comiendo, algo ausente y escuchó que su móvil vibraba…

Arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio que se trataba de él…

-¿Castle?- dijo al atender.

-Me siento un tonto… dijiste que podía llamarte y como esperaba besarte cuando llegué y…

Kate dejó su móvil de lado y se levantó para acercarse a él…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?- le dijo y lo tomó del cuello mientras sus labios lo acariciaban con intensidad.

-No lo sé…- dijo él luego del beso y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella, sus respiraciones agitadas se entremezclaban- no puedo pensar… ya no más…- le dijo en voz baja.

-No necesitas pensar…- dijo ella y lo tomó de la cara- sólo necesitas sentir…- dijo en tono apenas audible.

-Kate…- intentó él.

-Escúchame… escucha mi corazón, Rick…- le dijo y tomó su mano para apoyarla sobre su pecho.

Rick se perdió en sus ojos mientras los latidos acelerados de ella lo hacían perder la cabeza…

-Yo… hace siglos que no estoy con nadie… y podría seguir haciéndome la tonta… pero la verdad es que necesito saber qué se siente estar en tus brazos, hacer el amor contigo… porque te amo… yo también te amo, Rick… tanto…

-Kate…- dijo él y la apretó contra su cuerpo, su reacción a toda la situación imposible de ocultar.

Sus labios se fundieron en un beso intenso e interminable. Kate se separó luego de él y aflojó el nudo de su bata, para darle oportunidad a él de acariciarla.

Rick detuvo las manos de ella y desató lo que quedaba. Entreabrió la bata y su vista se fijó en el pecho de ella. Kate se sonrojó al ver la intensidad con que él la miraba y luego cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus manos en su cintura, sobre su piel…

Se inclinó a besar sus labios otra vez y luego siguió camino hacia el cuello, deleitándose con su aroma, ese aroma a cerezas que ahora descubría que pertenecía a su gel de ducha…

Kate exhaló trabajosamente cuando sintió los dientes de él mordisqueando su cuello con suavidad, haciendo que sus manos cobraran vida y lo acariciaran brevemente por encima del pantalón, testeando su desesperación y convirtiéndola en suya propia, para que luego decidiera deshacerse de la ropa que él tenía puesta y liberarlo, para sentirlo palpitar primero con sus caricias, luego contra su cuerpo mientras él volvía a adueñarse de sus labios y sus manos acariciaban su pecho con una experiencia, que parecían conocerlo desde el comienzo de los tiempos…

Ella lo soltó y alzó las manos, tirando de la camisa hasta que los botones saltaron uno a uno, estaba ansiosa de sentir su piel contra la de ella…

Kate suspiró cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto directo, sin ninguna barrera de por medio…

Rick la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Kate cerró los ojos al sentir el peso del cuerpo de él sobre el de ella. Se quedó mirándola desde esa posición. Ella lo tomó del cuello y levantó su cara para que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse…

Lo sintió moverse un poco y supo que estaba colocándose protección. Rick descendió sus labios sobre su cuello y luego su pecho, mientras sus dedos se movían por su abdomen hacia abajo, para testear si estaba lista para él…

Kate inspiró hondo cuando lo sintió en ella, internándose lentamente, sabiendo que ella podría sentirse algo incómoda por el tiempo que hacía que no tenía sexo con nadie…

Rick la miró a los ojos y ella asintió, dejándole saber que estaba bien…

Comenzó a moverse con lentitud mientras la besaba húmedamente y la sintió jadear en forma placentera…

Kate, que al principio estaba algo contraída por temor a sentirse incómoda, fue relajándose y terminó acomodando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él mientras sus bocas batallaban intensamente…

Rick la sintió tensarse un buen rato después y se perdió en sus ojos centelleantes, desbordantes de placer… ella repitió su nombre como si fuera un mantra y vio como él se entregaba a su propio clímax, jadeando…

Consciente de que su peso le resultaría incómodo a ella, Rick se desconectó y se acomodó a su lado, abrazándola protector…

Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento y luego ella lo miró a los ojos, sonriente…

-Dios… fue increíble…- dijo él.

-Por fin…- dijo ella y lo besó suavemente, feliz… plena…

* * *

 **Bueno, por fin sucedió, espero que les haya gustado. Seguiré pronto! Prometido! Muchas gracias por leer y por los comentarios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rick tomó conciencia de la realidad cuando sintió los dedos de Kate acariciar su cabello. Levantó la cabeza tratando de enfocar su mirada y ella lo recibió con una sonrisa. Estaba, literalmente, durmiendo sobre su pecho, pero eso a ella no parecía importarle…

-Tienes muy mal dormir, señor escritor…- le dijo y él pestañeó, como queriendo salir del encanto.

-Pues… no se te ve tan molesta…- le dijo y alzó las cejas.

-No, es cierto…- la voz de ella era baja, demasiado sexy como para que él no lo notara…

-Bien… porque este es mi lugar en el mundo...- dijo y volvió a descender su cabeza sobre el pecho de ella, suspirando en el proceso.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó ella, de repente demasiado despierta.

-No tengo idea… no importa… aún es de noche…- respondió él y su respiración sobre su piel le causó un estremecimiento a ella.

-Castle… ¿estás dormido?- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Eso intento… creí que estabas agotada, o eso me dijiste luego del segundo round…

-Pasaron algunas horas desde allí…- dijo y él volvió a levantar la cabeza y sonrió seductor.

-Entiendo… ¿quieres ir por el tercero?- preguntó, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta.

-De hecho…- dijo y se mordió el labio- no es que esté desesperada, pero de pronto me desvelé y te veo aquí y…

-No puedes resistirte… lo entiendo…- dijo él con aires de superado.

-Dime, Castle ¿con todas eres así de arrogante?

-¿Arrogante? No… pero tienes que reconocer que lo pasamos bien…

-Muy bien…

-Y seguramente con el chico inspector no lo habrías pasado tan bien…

-Pues no lo sé…- dijo ella en tono de broma y él se quedó mirándola.

-No me digas que tienes dudas…

-No tengo posibilidad de comparar…- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿te hubieses acostado con él?

-Ya lo hablamos, Castle… yo me sentía sola, mal, engañada… sí, por supuesto que lo hubiera hecho… además… hablas como si tú no te hubieses acostado con tu azafata…

-Eso es otra cosa…- dijo él y se movió para estar más cerca de ella, porque necesitaba mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Otra cosa?- le dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada burlona- los hombres son todos iguales… tú te acostaste con la azafata por despecho y también para molestarme… y yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… fin del tema…

-Puede ser… pero ¿tenemos que discutirlo ahora?

-¿Quién sacó el tema? ¿yo?- se defendió ella.

-No… fui yo…- él se sentía algo molesto…

-Pero no te preocupes, la verdad es que el inspector me gustaba bastante…

-Claro, es cierto que pudiste verlo "completito"…- dijo haciendo un gesto de desagrado.

-Exacto… pero no te preocupes, porque existe una diferencia enorme entre ambos…

-Me alegra que la hayas notado…- dijo Rick con orgullo y ella volvió a reírse.

-Me refiero a que yo siento muchas cosas por ti que no podría ni imaginarme sentir por él…

-Y con respecto a…- dijo y alzó una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Sigo teniendo ganas de más contigo…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando él se colocó sobre ella, rozándola con su prominente erección.

-Qué suerte porque…- dijo y se movió un poco, volviéndola a rozar- parece que por aquí abajo, sigue la fiesta…- le dijo él y ella rió feliz…

Kate levantó un poco la cabeza y lo besó húmedamente. Él la dejó hacer, pero luego se rebeló y comenzó a besar su piel, en todos los rincones imaginables, hasta que la escuchó gritar de placer cuando comenzó a estimularla.

Se pasaron horas con el juego previo, porque cada vez que las cosas se ponían más intensas, tenían que tomarse un descanso, y luego volvían a insistir…

* * *

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por entre las cortinas cuando Rick escuchó el gemido de Kate al llegar al clímax y se sintió satisfecho y se dejó ir, perdiendo casi la noción de todo… por unos segundos…

-Oh, Dios… es tardísimo…- dijo Kate aún agitada, mirando su reloj en la mesa de noche- dime cómo haremos para sostenernos en pie hoy…

-¿Qué importa? Lleguemos un rato más tarde… necesito dormir un momento…- dijo él cerrando los ojos.

-No, no… Castle… no quiero que hablen… levántate…

-Por favor, Kate… necesito un descanso… no me has dejado dormir…

-¿Yo?- respondió ella a la defensiva.

-Bueno, fuimos ambos… pero necesito al menos una hora… hace días que no duermo bien…

-Te diré qué haremos… yo me ducharé y me iré… tú puedes venir luego…

-Bien…- le dijo y apenas pudo sostener los ojos abiertos para mirarla irse, hasta que se encerró en el baño…

Kate se duchó, se vistió y le dio un beso antes de salir. Se sentía increíble, pero estaba agotada.

Llegó a la comisaría y se puso a trabajar, quería adelantar el archivo de algunos casos, aprovechando que Ryan y Espo estaban ocupados con un caso que parecía sencillo…

Él no la llamó ni apareció en toda la mañana y cuando luego del almuerzo, Ryan y Espo vieron que Kate se dormía sentada en su escritorio, se compadecieron de ella y ofrecieron cubrirla para que pudiese irse a descansar…

Dos o tres veces sintió que le tocaban bocina porque se había adormecido mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara…

* * *

Llegó a su casa y pensó en llamarlo, seguramente él querría encontrarse con ella pero ella no podía ni siquiera mantener los ojos abiertos…

Cuando entró a su habitación se lo encontró durmiendo, abrazado a su almohada, casi sonriendo y totalmente desnudo, tal como lo había dejado…

Una sensación de calor recorrió su cuerpo, miró la mesa de noche y se dio cuenta de que por lo menos él se había alimentado, un plato y un vaso casi vacío descansaban allí…

-Rick…- intentó y comenzó a desvestirse.

El pareció reaccionar un momento y cuando ella terminó de quitarse la ropa, recogió las mantas que yacían tiradas a un costado de la cama y los cubrió a los dos, abrazándolo para sentir su calor…

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- murmuró él medio dormido y se fundieron en un abrazo intenso.

-Me cubrieron los chicos porque no podía mantener los ojos abiertos… me enviaron a dormir, y aquí estoy…- dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-Mmmm… te eché de menos, pero el aroma de tu almohada me ayudó bastante…- dijo y ella lanzó una risita cómplice.

-Bien…

-Kate…

-Necesito dormir, Castle…- protestó ella.

-Sólo… sólo quiero saber si tú también…

-¿Qué?

-¿Me echaste de menos…?

-Cada segundo… no pude concentrarme…- dijo ella hablando con dificultad.

-Bien… descansa… yo me quedaré aquí quieto, a tu lado…

-Gracias…

-Y te prometo un despertar memorable…- le dijo y ella sonrió, casi dormida.

Rick hundió su nariz en el cuello de ella y la sintió suspirar, relajada. A pesar de que tenerla así aún le parecía algo bizarro, por todo el sufrimiento que habían pasado para llegar hasta ahí, Rick sentía que no había lugar en el mundo en el que quisiera estar que no fuese con ella, en sus brazos…

Cerró los ojos, no tenía sueño, pero seguramente podría ponerse a proyectar en lo que vendría…

Rick sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía pedir más, tenía todo lo que quería y necesitaba en esos momentos, y lo tenía apretado entre sus brazos… y eso lo hizo sentir una felicidad inmensa…

* * *

 **Bueno, estos dos están cada vez mejor. Espero que les haya gustado la dosis de romance! Gracias por seguir leyendo, nos vemos en el próximo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate se sentó sobre su escritorio con los brazos cruzados, su vista fija en la pizarra. Estaba concentrada, aunque por momentos sintiera esa vocecita que le reclamaba atención, porque estaba pensando en otra cosa… o más bien, en otra persona…

Las cosas estaban mejor que nunca entre ellos. Se veían casi todos los días, pero él había decidido no ir diariamente a la comisaría para darles algo de espacio a ambos… y las últimas dos noches, no habían podido pasarlas juntos, una porque ella había trabajado hasta muy tarde y la otra porque Rick tenía una cita imposible de cancelar con Alexis…

Pensó en llamarlo, quería escuchar su voz. Eso era suficiente durante el día, las noches se volvían un poco más crueles porque le hacía falta su calor, sus brazos para sentirse cómoda y protegida… como nunca antes… como creyó que no necesitaría sentirse nunca… sobre todo por su profesión…

-Buenos días…- escuchó en su oído y su corazón se aceleró.

-Hey…- dijo y lo vio dejar un vaso de café sobre su escritorio- creí que habías dicho que tenías una reunión en la editorial…

-Terminó temprano y decidí venir a verte…- le dijo con los ojos perdidos en los de ella.

-Que bueno… digo… me alegra que hayas venido…- dijo y sonrió, algo sonrojada.

-¿Sólo te alegras?- le preguntó él jugando.

-De hecho…- dijo y bajó la cabeza un poco, acercándose a él, hablando en secreto- saltaría sobre ti si pudiera… pero no es muy conveniente…- dijo y arrugó la nariz.

-Ahora sí…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Te quedas?

-Un rato… realmente quisiera invitarte a esa cena que venimos postergando todo este tiempo… siento que te la debo… y a mí también…

-Bien… sí…

-A no ser que estés muy cansada…

-No, no… por supuesto… acepto… me encantará ir…

-¿Y si… hubiera alguno de esos… periodistas del espectáculo…?

-¿Me estás llevando a una trampa, Castle?

-No… pero sucede que cuando voy a ese restaurant… la mayoría de las veces me encuentro con algunos…

-Yo no tengo problemas en que piensen lo que quieran… pero no me pidas que hable porque me moriré de vergüenza…

-Bien… bueno… y ¿qué te parece pasar la noche en el Four Seasons?

-¿Para qué?- preguntó ella algo confundida.

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas?

-Quizá haya formulado mal la pregunta… tenemos mi casa…

-Digamos que es un lugar distinto… lujoso… lo podríamos pasar bien…

-Castle…- dijo ella con incomodidad- yo no soy como esas mujeres con las que tú sales… la actriz, la azafata… esa otra con la que…

-Kate… sólo creí que podríamos estar juntos en otro lugar… hacer algo distinto… pero si te hace sentir incómoda, podemos quedarnos en tu casa… lo único que me importa a mí es estar contigo… y como estos últimos días no pudimos…

-Está bien… veremos cómo se dan las cosas…

-La habitación está reservada… si quieres vamos, sino, vamos a tu casa… o tal vez quieras estar sola…- dijo y ella volvió a fruncir la nariz.

Rick cumplió con su promesa y se quedó un buen rato, tratando de ayudarla con las pistas que tenía sobre el caso en el que trabajaba…

Apretó su brazo con ternura antes de irse y quedó en pasar a buscarla a las 7 por su casa.

* * *

Kate se apresuró en llegar a su casa y se probó varios vestidos que hacía siglos que no usaba para poder encontrar el más adecuado.

Terminó eligiendo uno morado que había utilizado una sola vez y que sabía que a él le gustaría…

Lo complementó con unos zapatos altísimos casi del mismo color y un abrigo negro que tampoco había usado demasiado…

Cuando él llegó, ella terminaba de maquillarse y sonreír satisfecha frente al espejo. El cabello caía como al descuido sobre sus hombros…

Rick sonrió genuinamente sorprendido cuando la vio.

-Te ves increíble…- le dijo y ella sonrió y besó sus labios con ternura.

-Bueno… quería estar linda para ti… hoy en la comisaría me sentía bastante desarreglada…

-No, no… quiero decir… la ropa es más casual, pero moriría por verte en esos jeans ceñidos toda mi vida…- le dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Mejor vayamos, porque si seguimos así, nos quedaremos…

Rick asintió y cuando llegaron abajo, abrió la puerta de su Ferrari para que ella pudiera subirse…

-¿Era necesario?- le preguntó, incómoda.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Es uno de mis autos… pensé que te gustaría…

-No necesitas estar ostentando, yo no estoy contigo por tu dinero, Rick…

-Nadie creyó eso… nunca…

-Pero tu auto, la cena de gala, los periodistas, el Four Seasons…

-Escucha…- le dijo y giró su cuerpo para poder hablarle mirándola a los ojos- si disfruto de lo que tengo es porque me lo he ganado, no sé si fue fácil o difícil, pero me lo he ganado… y si estás conmigo, pretendo que tú también puedas disfrutarlo… es todo… yo no pretendo encandilarte… solo pasarlo lo mejor posible… pero si te sientes incómoda…

-Está bien, Rick… lo siento… es que… este auto me trae recuerdos de Jacinda… y… tus otras mujeres…

-Kate… yo no puedo cambiar lo que ya sucedió… dame la oportunidad…

-Está bien…- dijo y se puso el cinturón, dándole a entender que estaba lista.

Cuando entraron al restaurant, Kate se alegró de haber elegido un vestido un poco más arreglado, el lugar era increíble, había pocas mesas ocupadas, pero la gente se veía distinguida… por un momento, Kate se preguntó si podría encajar allí…

Unas mujeres algo mayores se acercaron a saludar a Rick, confesándole ser sus admiradoras y él se portó muy bien con ellas, contestándoles algunas preguntas…

Rick se disculpó con Kate luego, por el rato en que la había dejado sola y apretó su mano con ternura…

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

-Sí… realmente el lugar es maravilloso…

-Y no sabes lo que es la comida…

-Asumo que lo sabré pronto…- dijo ella.

Pidieron lo que Rick consideraba que era la especialidad de la casa y pronto, Kate tuvo que darle la razón, ese se había convertido en uno de sus lugares favoritos…

-Volveremos cuando tú quieras…- le dijo él mientras intercambiaban bocados.

-Será pronto…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

Kate lo vio sacar de su bolsillo un estuche alargado y entregárselo…

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó.

-Te lo compré hace bastante tiempo, no me animaba a dártelo sin que pensaras que quería meterme en tu cama… cosa que también era cierta…- dijo y ella sonrió.

Kate abrió es estuche y vio una hermosa pulsera combinada de oro blanco y pequeños brillantes. Abrió la boca y lo miró.

-Es preciosa… pero Rick…

-Nada… era una tontería seguir guardándola…- dijo él y la ayudó a ponérsela- había un hermoso anillo haciendo juego… pero creí que huirías despavorida si te lo daba…

Kate no pudo contener una carcajada. Él tenía mucha razón…

-¿Acaso esta es una de esas fechas y lo he olvidado?

-Desde que tú y yo estamos juntos… siento que todos los días quiero festejar…- dijo y ella se sonrojó.

-Me cuesta creer cómo es que esperamos tanto…

-Tú dímelo… yo te hubiese tomado en mis brazos desde que me mostraste tu placa… y no soltarte…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio.

-¿Qué tal es el postre aquí?- le preguntó cuando lo vio mirarla con intención.

-No creo que sea mejor que la fuente de chocolate que sirven en el Four Seasons… y antes de que me recrimines nada… la comí con Alexis, una vez que fuimos al restaurant…- le dijo a la defensiva.

-Vayamos a probarla, entonces…- le dijo y él llamó al camarero que los atendía y le entregó su tarjeta de crédito.

-Creí que no estabas tan convencida de pasar la noche allí…

-Digamos que… la fuente de chocolate me ha convencido…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas con una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Bueno, no creo que quede tanto de esta historia, pero habrá otras, prometido! Veremos cuánto más dura esta! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Cuando Rick cerró la puerta de la habitación y la miró, disfrutó en silencio mientras ella caminaba por el lugar, admirando su decoración.

-Wow… de verdad que no me la imaginaba así…- dijo Kate y lo miró, aún con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa.

-Es un hermoso lugar… ¿por qué crees que lo elegí?

-Ya lo creo…- dijo ella y sonrió- ¿pedimos el postre?

-¿Te has quedado con hambre, detective?- dijo él acercándose despacio.

-Me has tentado con la idea de la fuente de chocolate…

-Es cierto… ocurre que cuando llegamos, me acerqué a la recepcionista para encargarla… me dijo que la cocina ya había cerrado…- dijo y se detuvo ante la mueca de desilusión de Kate- me pidió que esperáramos un rato mientras ubicaban al chef y la traerían…

-¿En serio?- dijo y otra vez se le dibujó la sonrisa en los labios.

-Por supuesto… tardará una hora… y… ¿qué te parece si aprovechamos el tiempo?- le dijo tomándola en sus brazos, adorando su cercanía, especialmente en ese vestido.

-Parece que estás apurado, señor Castle…- dijo ella riendo mientras él le quitaba el abrigo y volvía a sumergirse en ella, perdiendo su nariz en su cuello, deleitado con su aroma…

-Puedo ir más despacio, si quieres…- le dijo al oído y deslizó el cierre del vestido hacia abajo con suavidad, haciéndola jadear cuando sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de su espalda.

-Así está bien…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndolo.

Rick siguió besándola y ella se encargó de desvestirlo lentamente, entre caricias mutuas…

* * *

Cuando estuvieron piel contra piel, él la empujó y la hizo recostarse en la cama… la miró un momento, como queriendo guardar ese recuerdo y luego se colocó sobre ella y besó todo su cuerpo, lentamente, tomándose el tiempo para disfrutarlo y hacerla disfrutar también a ella…

Kate no tuvo conciencia de cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que le rogó que le hiciera el amor y suspiró al sentirlo parte suya…

El clímax no tardó en llegar y Rick la contempló mientras luchaba por conseguir el suyo.

Kate cerró los ojos un momento, mientras ambos trataban de recuperar su respiración normal… él la acarició un poco y cuando se movía para taparlos a ambos con una manta, escucharon la puerta…

-Justo a tiempo…- dijo Rick y se puso una bata para recibir al camarero.

Kate reaccionó tapándose un poco, pero se dio cuenta de que la habitación era lo suficientemente privada y Rick tuvo que salir a un pequeño hall para abrir la puerta.

Lo escuchó hablar con alguien y luego cerrar la puerta.

-¿Vienes?- le dijo desde el living.

Kate se levantó y buscó la camisa de él para no tener frío. Salió de la habitación descalza y él abrió la boca, observándola con intensidad cuando la vio aparecer.

-La verdad es que no sé con qué postre quedarme…- dijo Rick y ella sonrió.

-Puedes quedarte con ambos…- le dijo y se sentó a su lado, entrecerrando los ojos cuando el aroma al chocolate caliente inundó sus fosas nasales…

-Tenemos frutas, brownies, pequeños trozos de galletas…

-Mmmm…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio- se ve riquísimo…- agregó y se sentó sobre las rodillas de él…

-Testearé la temperatura del chocolate…- dijo Rick e introdujo, con cuidado, un dedo en la pequeña charola de bronce.

Kate lo observó con atención y cuando él asintió para darle a entender que no estaba tan caliente, tomó su mano y lamió su dedo, deseosa de probar el chocolate.

-Hey…- dijo él en protesta.

-Prueba…- dijo y esta vez fue ella quien introdujo sus dedos en el chocolate y le dio a él para probar.

Kate lo observó introducir los dedos en su boca y sonrió.

-Increíble…- dijo él y la miró con intensidad.

-Bien… a comer…- dijo y tomó uno de los pinchos para elegir unas frutas.

Rick hizo lo suyo y armó un mini brochette con frutas y brownies y ambos disfrutaron en silencio y probaron casi todo.

-No tenía idea de cuánto te gustaba el chocolate…- dijo él mientras la observaba deleitada, con los ojos entrecerrados, disfrutando de un bocadillo desbordante del líquido oscuro.

-El chocolate…- dijo limpiándose los dedos en su boca- es uno de los placeres más increíbles… y he conocido gente a la que no le gusta…

-¿Puedes creerlo?- dijo él y sacudió la cabeza.

-La verdad no…- dijo ella y sonrió, tomando confianza y sumergiendo sus dedos para seguir deleitándose.

-Si lo hubiese sabido antes…- dijo y achicó los ojos.

-¿Crees que me habría metido en tu cama por un par de chocolates?- le preguntó divertida.

-¿No es así?- le preguntó él y ella arrugó la nariz.

-Probablemente habría encontrado la excusa perfecta…- dijo ella y ambos rieron.

-Deberías habérmelo advertido…- dijo y tomó su cara, para besar la comisura de sus labios, que estaban sucios.

Kate jadeó y soltó una carcajada cuando volvió a sumergir su dedo en el chocolate y luego tocó la punta de la nariz de él, para luego limpiarla con su lengua.

-¿Quieres jugar?- le dijo él y tomó su mano, introduciendo el dedo de ella en su boca para limpiarlo…

-Quizás…- dijo ella y luego de introducir la mano completa en la charola, la estampó sobre el cuello y el torso de Rick, por debajo de la bata entreabierta…

-Hey…- dijo él y jadeó al sentir la lengua de ella, acariciándolo, retirando el chocolate tibio.

Rick deslizó una mano y desabotonó la camisa suya, que tenía puesta Kate y acarició su pecho mientras ella proseguía con su tarea de "limpieza".

Kate gimió el sentir los dedos de él, ensuciando su pecho con chocolate y se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos. Rick estaba algo serio, pero el deseo en sus ojos era evidente… y también en su erección, que rozaba su pierna con insistencia.

Rick se inclinó y lamió su pecho mientras con sus dedos aún sucios, masajeaba sus pezones…

Kate se quitó la camisa para no mancharla mientras jadeaba de placer ante las caricias insistentes de Rick y él la hizo levantar para poder quitarse la bata.

Esta vez, Kate se sentó sobre sus piernas, pero de frente a él y volvió a sumergir su mano en la charola para apoyarla sobre el pecho de él, pero el chocolate chorreó hacia abajo y Rick cerró los ojos al sentirlo caer sobre su erección…

-Ups…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio. Rick alzó la ceja y Kate se puso de pie y luego se agachó para tomarlo en su boca, con el pretexto de limpiarlo.

Rick apretó los ojos y sintió que hiperventilaba al sentir las caricias intensas y rítmicas de ella…

-Kate… - le rogó unos minutos después y ella abandonó su tarea y lo miró sonriente- ya basta de chocolate…- le dijo tomando su mano y limpiando sus dedos con su lengua- te necesito…- le dijo y ella le permitió colocarse protección y descendió sobre él mientras lo besaba húmedamente, el sabor del chocolate en todas partes… siempre presente…

Rick se movió lenta y profundamente en ella y Kate sintió sus manos cálidas en su espalda, acariciándola y ayudándola a seguir el ritmo…

El clímax tardó un poco más en llegar y él la mantuvo abrazada a él mientras ambos se recuperaban, estaban exhaustos…

-Increíble…- dijo ella en su oído, su cabeza descansando sobre su hombro.

-Tú eres increíble…- le dijo él en el mismo tono, su mano acariciando su espalda con suavidad.

* * *

Un rato después, Kate juntó fuerzas y se desconectó. Al ponerse de pie, lo observó y lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-Estás todo sucio…- dijo y se tapó la cara con las manos.

-¿Te has visto al espejo, detective?- le dijo él y ella giró la cabeza hacia un espejo que había en la pared y vio toda su piel del pecho, el abdomen, el cuello y la espalda manchadas.

-Dios... estoy exhausta...- dijo ella y suspiró.

-Creo que deberíamos tomar una ducha…-reflexionó él luego de un instante.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y tomó su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Kate miró con ganas el jacuzzi, pero la realidad era que necesitaban limpiarse. Abrió la ducha y dejó que el agua tomara la temperatura ideal…

-¿Disfrutaste el postre?- le preguntó él cuando la tomó en sus brazos y la miró, a través de la cortina de agua.

-Mucho…- dijo y se mordió el labio- ¿y tú?- le preguntó.

-Creo que no volveré a mirar al chocolate de la misma forma nunca más…- dijo él y la apretó en sus brazos, consciente de que estaba compartiendo con la mujer que amaba, uno de los mejores momentos de su vida…

* * *

 **Bueno, para quienes querían que la historia siguiera con el postre, les he dado el gusto! Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Quería contarles que he decidido cerrar esta historia, no porque no me guste, sino porque creo que ya contó lo que yo quería contar, así que, este será el penúltimo capítulo o si quieren, habrá un epílogo luego de este capítulo. Espero que les guste, gracias por estar allí, del otro lado, SIEMPRE!**

 **Capítulo 10**

Rick abrió los ojos desmesuradamente luego de leer con atención la nota del diario. Eso no podía estar sucediendo…

Su madre lo había llamado temprano para felicitarlo, estaba feliz de que él y Kate se hubiesen dado una oportunidad… oportunidad que estaba en peligro, ahora que el "romance" de ellos había salido en primera plana del Ledger… con fotos y todo…

Y luego Alexis, que también estaba exultante de felicidad… por fin, le había dicho…

Tragó saliva inquieto, no era tan malo… era pésimo… Kate lo mataría y con razón, lo único que él tenía a favor era que de alguna forma le había avisado que podrían verlos los periodistas que frecuentaban el restaurant… pero todos esos detalles de lo que habían comido, lo que habían bebido, cómo estaban vestidos y la noche que habían pasado en la suite privada del Four Seasons… hasta la fuente de chocolate habían mencionado…

Kate lo mataría… de eso no había vuelta atrás…

Rick cerró los ojos con impotencia y recordó el despertar romántico esa mañana… esa conversación en la cama, las caricias… todo eso se iría a la basura si no hacía algo… y rápido… tenía que hablar con ella…

De pronto sintió que todo el mundo lo observaba y cuando vio salir a Kate del ascensor, que venía con unas carpetas en la mano, sintió que le bajaba la presión…

-Castle… ¿estás bien?- le preguntó ella y él maniobró para esconder el periódico detrás de su espalda, aterrorizado.

-Bien… bien… sí…- dijo entrecortado.

-No parece… y creo que tú y yo tenemos que hablar…- dijo alzando una ceja.

-¿Hablar? Sí, claro…- dijo y carraspeó incómodo, la paz y la tranquilidad no habían durado nada.

-Te escucho…- le dijo ella cruzándose de brazos en la sala de descanso.

-¿A mí? Bueno…- dijo él y asumió que aunque ella estaba bastante tranquila, quizá ya se había enterado de la noticia.

-La verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas y me siento algo… incómoda…

-Sí… lo sé, Kate…

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

-Yo… recién me entero… te lo juro…- dijo a la defensiva.

-Pero me dijiste que podría haber periodistas, Castle… algo sabías…

-Te juro que no… no vi a nadie…

-Por supuesto… porque me estabas mirando a mí…- dijo ella y la mirada de él se suavizó.

-Puede ser…- dijo y se removió incómodo.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta que se esté hablando de mí… pero eres un… personaje conocido… un poco…

-Bastante…

-Bueno… lo que me extraña es el detalle… ¿dónde pudieron haber conseguido toda esa información?

-No tengo idea… pero lo averiguaré… yo no quiero…

-Ahora, todos se han enterado…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-¿Estás… estás muy molesta conmigo?

-Si no fuera por lo expuesta que me sentí… me daría risa… claramente, no todo lo que publican es mentira…

-No… Kate… yo… cuando me enteré no sabía qué hacer… creí que todo se había estropeado entre nosotros… pero veo una luz de esperanza…

-Rick… cuando decidí dar rienda suelta a mis sentimientos, sabía a lo que me exponía… esto… fue un poco violento… pero ya está… y no podemos cambiarlo…

-No… es cierto…

-Y salimos bien en la foto…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-Muy enamorados… " _el escritor y su musa_ ", el titular también fue bueno…

-Ahora tendremos que dar algunas explicaciones… nos preguntarán cosas… tendríamos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre lo que contaremos…

-No podemos contar que todo se inició cuando mi chica y tu chico nos dejaron abandonados y se fueron juntos…

-Es que no fue ahí donde todo empezó…

-¿Ah, no?

-No… fue cuando nos conocimos… y fuimos tontos de no haber podido dejarnos llevar…

-Es cierto…- dijo él.

-Tú… ¿acaso crees que todo esto me ha dejado en un mal lugar? ¿Qué los que me conocen podrían pensar que mi reputación se estropeó?

-Estamos en el siglo XXI Kate… es normal que las parejas se enamoren y luego de cenar románticamente pasen una noche juntos… nosotros no tenemos una relación en paralelo, ni otros compromisos, no estamos haciendo las cosas mal…

-No… claro…- dijo y se sobresaltó cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar- es… es mi padre…

-Creo que te dejaré hablar con él…- dijo y salió, encontrándose con Ryan y Espo que chocaron los puños con él y le preguntaron si Kate se había enojado.

-Papá…- dijo Kate algo nerviosa- ¿cómo? Sí… veo que te enteraste… ¿te lo dijo la tía Theresa? Bueno, sí… es cierto… y estamos bien… yo… me sentí algo incómoda… pero feliz…sí, yo también te quiero… gracias, un beso…- dijo y cortó, algo más aliviada.

* * *

Kate salió de la sala de descanso y Ryan y Espo la miraron contentos. No hicieron mucho comentario porque la conocían demasiado y no quisieron molestarla.

Ella se sentó en el escritorio y él se sentó en su silla, a su lado.

-¿Todo bien con tu papá?

-Bien… sí… se enteró por mi tía…

-Uf… eso debió haber sido complicado…

-Mi tía se entera de todo, es imposible ocultarle algo…- dijo ella y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

-Muy bien… sí…- dijo ella.

-Y… me preguntaba…

-¿Qué?

-No sé… si ya es público… ¿por qué no lo oficializamos?

-¿Más?- preguntó ella y estuvo a punto de reír a carcajadas.

-Ya que estamos podríamos… pensar en vivir juntos…

-Bueno, sí… creí que nos tomaríamos un poco más de tiempo pero… todo el mundo sabe lo que está pasando… ya no tiene sentido esconderse…

-Kate…

-¿Mmm?

-¿Recuerdas la pulsera que te regalé?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y levantó el brazo, mostrándole que la llevaba puesta.

-¿Recuerdas que te hablé del anillo que venía con ella?

-Sí…- dijo Kate y tragó saliva.

-¿Sería demasiado si lo hubiese comprado?

-Rick… ¿acaso está pasando lo que creo que está pasando, aquí, en medio del trabajo?

-No… pretendía que fuera un poco más íntimo… sólo quiero asegurarme de que no salgas corriendo… si tengo que esperar… lo haré con gusto…

-Intentas tantear al terreno…- le preguntó algo nerviosa.

-Algo así…- dijo él y tomó su mano.

-Bueno… creo que… a estas alturas, no podría salir corriendo…- le dijo y se ruborizó.

-¿En serio?

-En serio…

-¿Te casarías conmigo, entonces?

-Lo haría… por supuesto…- dijo ella y él vio como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Creí que sería más complicado convencerte…-dijo genuinamente sorprendido.

-Me amas… y yo te amo… no quiero ser necia, lo fui durante años…- le dijo y apretó su mano.

-Entonces… ¿cenamos juntos y te doy el anillo?

-En casa…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, aún le daba vergüenza besarlo allí, enfrente de todos, aunque todos supieran lo que ocurría…

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, se que será un final más sencillo, pero no todos pueden ser del mismo calibre, creo yo. Nos vemos en el epílogo y en el resto de mis historias. Gracias por leer y por comentar!**


	11. Epílogo

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los mensajes de aliento, nunca fue la idea dejar de escribir, sobre todo dejando abandonadas mis historias, en todo caso, si alguna vez decidiera dejar de hacerlo, las terminaría, por respeto... como tantas otras que quedaron en el camino... y otra vez... fue muy bueno saber que tengo el apoyo de mucha gente... aunque sea de vez en cuando...**

 **Y hablando de terminar, aquí les dejo el final de esta historia. Es un poco más simple que los que vengo ofreciendo hace tiempo, pero creo que como ya dije, no todos pueden tener el mismo cierre y este se me antoja que resultará simpático...**

 **Epílogo**

Kate se acercó al ventanal del hotel en donde pasaría su noche de bodas con Rick y se quedó mirando la vista imponente de su lugar en el mundo, su ciudad… aquel lugar en donde ella sentía la pertenencia… aunque al día siguiente se embarcaran hacia la ciudad más romántica del mundo… París…

Sintió el calor de su cuerpo detrás del de ella y sonrió. Rick besó sus hombros a través de la tela de su vestido de novia super sencillo, corto, blanco, de seda y encaje y Kate sintió un escalofrío…

Imágenes de su madre y su padre inundaron sus sentidos y Kate sintió que las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella…

Al principio, Rick no lo notó. Siguió con sus caricias suaves, sus labios cerca de su pulso, sus manos en su abdomen… pero un cambio en su respiración finalmente lo alertó…

-Hey…- le dijo él y la hizo girar para mirarla- ¿Qué pasa? ¿estás triste?

-Algo así… digamos que… nostálgica…- admitió Kate y se mordió el labio intentando secar sus lágrimas que seguían saliendo, ya no tan profusamente como al principio…

-No me digas que ya estás arrepentida…- le dijo en tono de broma, tenía alguna idea del motivo de la nostalgia- sería todo un récord para mí…

-No… no es eso…- dijo ella y acarició su cara con ternura- sólo pensaba en mi madre… en cuánto me hubiese gustado compartir todo esto con ella… en lo feliz que estaría de conocerte… de lo orgullosa que me imagino que podría estar con la felicidad que estoy consiguiendo, por fin…

-Entiendo… y te confieso que no existe ser humano en el mundo al que hubiese querido conocer más que a ella… estoy seguro de que me hubiese ayudado a conquistarte mucho antes…- dijo y sonrió.

-Es cierto…- dijo Kate un poco más repuesta.

-Te prometo que… dedicaré todos los días de mi vida a hacerte feliz… lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas… no te defraudaré, Kate…

-Nunca dudé de que lo fueras a hacer… pero no necesito que hagas un esfuerzo, sino que seas tú… con eso alcanza… eso ya me hace feliz…

-Dios… no tienes idea de cuánto querría quitarte ese vestido y besar cada milímetro de ti…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Pero hemos prometido unas fotos para la revista de las celebridades y no quiero tener que volver a vestirme…- dijo ella con algo de fastidio.

-Podemos dejarlo para otro día…- intentó él.

-Tú sabes que no…- dijo ella y suspiró- bastante tengo con tener que retocarme el maquillaje luego de tanto llanto…

-Estás hermosa… no te hará falta mucho esfuerzo…- dijo él y besó con ternura sus labios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?- preguntó Kate.

-Alrededor de veinte minutos…

-Bien…- dijo y muy a su pesar se alejó de él y se encerró en el baño.

* * *

Rick observó su apariencia frente al espejo y sonrió alegre. Los smokings siempre le habían gustado pero este, bien oscuro y combinado con la camisa blanca y el moño y la faja de seda color turquesa le hacían juego con los ojos… y a Kate le había encantado…

Sintió que la suerte estaba de su lado y lo estaría para siempre. Tener una mujer como Kate a su lado era increíble… a pesar de sus dudas, de sus debilidades… ella no sólo era su musa, Rick la admiraba profundamente… y eso no lo había conseguido nunca con otra mujer… no de carne y hueso como ella…

Un buen rato más tarde, cuando Rick enviaba un mensaje a su hija para contarle que todo estaba bien, la vio salir del baño tranquila, ya arreglada y abrió la boca…

-Dios, Kate… eres preciosa… no me cansaré nunca de repetirlo…- dijo y vio que ella se sonrojaba un poco.

-Creí que no podría componer mi cara, pero lo he logrado…

-No creo que tuvieses tanto trabajo…- dijo él y ella sonrió- ¿nos vamos, señora Castle?- agregó extendiendo su brazo para ofrecérselo.

-Mmm… señora Castle… aún no me hago a la idea…- dijo y tomó su brazo para caminar con él hacia la recepción del hotel, lugar donde la gente de la revista los esperaba…

A pesar de que la charla con la periodista fue bastante amena, Rick se encontró deseando terminar cuanto antes con todo, lo único que quería era una larga sesión de amor con su flamante esposa y dormir piel contra piel junto a ella el resto del tiempo…

Notó que Kate estaba un poco incómoda en el momento de las fotos pero igualmente lo que les mostraron salió increíble… y mientras subían en el ascensor hasta el último piso, en donde su habitación los esperaba, él apoyó su frente sobre la de ella y suspiró, aliviado…

-Te pido perdón por todo esto… me pareció adecuado que el dinero que nos ofrecieron fuera a parar a la fundación de tu madre… pero si hubiese sido en otro momento, lo habría disfrutado un poco más…

-Estoy muy agradecida de que lo hayas donado a la fundación…- dijo Kate contenta y se permitió perderse en su aroma, su nariz pegada luego a su cuello hasta que escucharon el sonido característico de las puertas al abrirse.

-¿Kate?- dijo una voz masculina con acento inglés y Kate sintió que su corazón se detenía…

-Hunt…- dijo ella algo incómoda, le resultaba bizarro tener que encontrarse con él justo ahí, en la noche más feliz de su vida…

-Castle…- dijo el inglés haciendo una reverencia respetuosa.

-Inspector Hunt…- dijo Rick alzando la ceja.

-Qué casualidad…- dijo Hunt con su acento.

-Es cierto…- dijo sólo Kate y Rick sintió que le apretaba la mano.

-Así que… recién casados…- dijo el rubio.

-Recién… estrenándonos…- dijo Rick con autosuficiencia.

-Me alegra…- dijo el detective.

-A mí también…- contestó Rick y Kate volvió a apretar su mano.

-¿Van al restaurant del piso 29?- preguntó con interés el hombre, se le había ocurrido invitarlos a cenar con él.

-Vamos a nuestra suite del piso 30… a festejar nuestra noche de bodas…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Pues… disfruten… felicidades…- dijo cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y le guiñó el ojo a Kate, que se removió incómoda.

-Gracias, lo haremos…- dijo Kate reponiéndose de repente y mirando a su marido cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse.

-¿Acaso nos está siguiendo?- dijo Rick con fastidio.

-No lo creo… las casualidades existen, y me alegra que haya podido ver lo bien que estamos…- dijo ella y bajaron rumbo a la habitación.

* * *

Por un momento, Kate creyó que la noche se había arruinado un poco, Rick parecía algo ausente cuando entraron. Pero cuando ella se cambió y lució su pequeño -y que no dejaba espacio para la imaginación- camisolín negro, todo cambió de repente…

El juego previo duró una eternidad y cuando finalmente él le quitó la prenda y pudo acceder a su piel, besó cada milímetro de ella, como le había hecho saber que haría…

Kate sintió que su cuerpo se erizaba de excitación al sentir las caricias suaves de él en su espalda mientras su cuerpo arremetía contra ella, haciéndola enloquecer de pasión…

Llegaron al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, jadeando cada uno el nombre del otro, en voz baja, extenuados y luego se quedaron mirándose, besándose con dulzura, ella sentada sobre él, todavía conectados…

Se pasaron la noche redescubriéndose y cuando las primeras luces del amanecer comenzaron a incomodarlos, se quedaron dormidos, piel contra piel, tal como él había soñado que sería…

Rick abrió los ojos cerca del mediodía y sonrió ampliamente cuando la vio profundamente dormida a su lado, boca abajo, despeinada y con una sonrisa en sus labios…

Se movió despacio para poder seguir contemplándola y ella abrió los ojos…

-Hey… ¿dormiste bien?

-Increíble…- dijo ella con la voz adormilada aún.

-Creo que deberíamos comer algo liviano y prepararnos para el viaje… tenemos un avión que tomar…- le dijo él con dulzura.

-Es cierto…- dijo y se puso sobre él, el calor de su cuerpo hizo despertar la pasión otra vez en él.

-Aunque…- dijo él deslizando sus manos por los costados del cuerpo de ella y sintiendo que su erección matutina crecía rápidamente- podríamos olvidarnos del desayuno y hacer algo más productivo… ¿verdad, señora Castle?

-Eso…- dijo y cerró los ojos al sentirlo parte suya- es totalmente cierto, señor Castle…

* * *

Unas horas después, cuando subían al avión, con rumbo a París, Kate abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando advirtió que entre la tripulación se encontraba Jacinda… trató de serenarse, seguramente no sería tan malo...

-Richard… qué casualidad…- dijo al verlos.

-Sí…- ahora fue el turno de Rick de estar incómodo- ¿trabajas en este vuelo?

-Sí…- dijo la azafata y le sonrió por compromiso a Kate.

Kate se acomodó en su asiento y vio que Rick continuaba nervioso…

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó.

-Nada… de todos los vuelos, de todas las compañías, ¿tenía que tocarnos justo viajar con ella?

-No te preocupes… no nos molestará…

-Espero que no…- dijo Rick.

-Estoy segura… porque he oído que… la bajaron de categoría… ahora atiende a la clase turista… solamente…

-¿Has oído? ¿desde cuándo te interesa?

-Digamos que… dio la casualidad de que un primo mío trabaja en la gerencia de la aerolínea… y… me debía un par de favores…- dijo y sonrió alzando las cejas.

-Espero que nunca te enojes así conmigo…- dijo Rick y la vio morderse el labio.

-Continúa así… vas bien, Castle…- le dijo y se inclinó a besar sus labios justo cuando el avión comenzaba a moverse hacia lo que sería la luna de miel más divertida, intensa y romántica que se hubiesen imaginado compartir…

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y muchas gracias por seguir esta y las demás historias.**


End file.
